User talk:Happy65
YOU HAVE ENTERED HAPPY65'S TALK PAGE Welcome Welcome to the Cyber Nations Wiki! This is a wiki about the free online nation simulation game Cyber Nations. Here are some helpful tips and links you should check out if you'd like to learn more about working with the wiki or about Cyber Nations in general: * Check out for a listing of many of the main features of Cyber Nations and also some links to help you with the wiki itself. * To add your nation to the wiki you can click here; to create a page about an alliance you can use Template:Alliance infobox. * To learn more about Cyber Nations and how to play it check out the HowtoPlay and Cyber Nations guide categories. * Report any problems in the wiki here and any vandalism here. * To modify the look of the Oasis (default) site skin, go here. If you need help with anything feel free to leave a message on an administrator's talk page (with the most recently active administrator's talk page being located here). You should sign your messages on talk pages using four tildes (~~~~). This will display your name and the time you put it there, so we know who needs help. :-- J Andres (Talk) 17:30, February 18, 2013, :the Cyber Nations Wiki Staff __TOC__ you have a message on another talk page Rogal talk 17:46,2/18/2013 (UTC) :Rogal is correct: you can sign up on the same username on Tournament Edition. Pikachurin Talk • 13:09, Monday, 18 February 2013 (ET) Rogal talk 20:53,2/19/2013 (UTC) [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 19:20, February 25, 2013 (UTC) I don't really have much time at the moment, maybe when I'm less busy I'll join. Thanks for asking though. Happy65 Talk WTF ' 19:22, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Plus, I just scanned through the wiki for a minute and I've already seen a flag taken from ConWorlds which is copyright to CC-BY-SA. ' Happy65 Talk WTF ' 19:26, February 25, 2013 (UTC) That is understandable and we hope to see you when you choose to join. :On regards to the image source issue, I'd like to thank you for pointing out that issue. We are currently seeking to assign all photos their with the respective licenses and adopt a more rigorous policy on that. Best regards, [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 22:57, February 25, 2013 (UTC) I would delete the copyrighted images, btw, I've been on almost every single wikia to do with a nation, but It would be crazy to give me admin straight away, if you have patroller, that might work. Happy65 Talk WTF ' 16:22, February 26, 2013 (UTC) hey Glad to see you found yourself around from Lovia. You should thank me for inviting you here to Cybernations :D Chao101 (talk • ) 22:10, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Yep. ' Happy65 Talk NAO ' 07:13, February 28, 2013 (UTC) i think i might join the New Arctic Order but were gonna need some strong members first. I Mean, look, were in anarchy, were less than 2K strength, and no support? Yeah that's not gonna work. So invite some people to join, and when you get enough, i might join NAO. Chao101 (talk • ) 00:16, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Right, well I've attempted recruit on hmmm. approx 70 people now so It might take some time. ' Happy65 Talk NAO ' 07:18, March 2, 2013 (UTC) message me when you have enough Chao101 (talk • ) 00:21, March 3, 2013 (UTC) How much is enough? Plus, are you sure it's a good idea because if you join DB4D might declare war. ' Happy65 ' Talk NAO ' 09:54, March 3, 2013 (UTC) they are only attacking me because my alliance attacked DB4D, but they understand that i want this war to end. Chao101 (talk • ) 13:47, March 3, 2013 (UTC) lets hope you get some strong members in the New Arctic Order Chao101 (talk • ) 22:13, March 14, 2013 (UTC) by the way, while you are in cybernations rebuilding, i'll help you and your alliance soon as i could :). take a look at this role-playing community i made (Axis-Allied Sphere), i could hook you up to it, unless cybernations was enough for me to invite you from :P. Chao101 (talk • ) 22:22, March 22, 2013 (UTC) you have a new message on RogalDorn's talk page